We're Speaking In Bodies
by GoodyGumDrops
Summary: Lyla was a young maid in Winterfell's pleasure house. Jon Snow was a young man who had never touched a woman. On his 18th name day, Jon is dragged to the pleasure house to celebrate. On her first day, Lyla is mistaken for a whore and gets caught in a bedchamber...With Jon Snow—a man she has loved from afar since childhood. She blushed. He blushed. They were both virgins.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's my new GOT fanfiction! The credit for the cover image goes to Pinkychick1 Awesome work!

My story's title and some other minor themes are based off of me listening to the EMBRZ Remix of Settle Down by **The 1975**. As some of you know, I am usually inspired to write from The 1975 songs, and this remix is simply beautiful and breathtaking! Listen to it with headphones if you get a chance! Another note, my OC's appearance is based off of the gorgeous Gemma Ward. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains mature content/subject matter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**\- One Thing In Common

* * *

_A soft sound_

_To the way she wears her hair down_

_Covering up her face_

_Oh what a let down_

_I don't seem to be having any effect now_

_Falling all over the place…_

_-The 1975- Settle Down_

* * *

Sighing nervously, a young woman reluctantly made her way towards the backdoor of a rather seedy and undesirable establishment. She inhaled deeply and tried to bat the long strands of messy hair from her face. Today would be her first day working at the whore-house on the outskirts of Winterfell. She was by no means, of course, a _whore_. No…she was much too shy to even talk to the boy she had fancied since childhood. Here she stood outside of the forsaken pleasure-house because there were no open positions for maids within Winterfell's castle. Unread and unqualified, this was perhaps the most suitable livelihood for her. Thus, she resigned herself to work in this...establishment.

In her seventeen years of life, she had never quite imagined working in such a place…she was a virgin and she had yet to experience something as simple as her first kiss. The long-time friend who hired her had assured her that there was to be no…_pleasuring_… involved with her cleaning duties.

With another shaky breath, she braved forward into the den of moans and screams. Her nerves on edge, she made her way into the dim room which was lit only by the pale white light pouring in from various small windows. An older woman with deep brunette hair and a rather exposed chest made her way towards her with a slight smirk. She gave an almost amused laugh.

"You must be the new maid—what was it—_Lara_?" The woman circled her slowly with judgemental eyes. She froze under the intense scrutiny.

"Yes I'm the new maid…My name is Lyla," She corrected as she tried to stand straight. It was rather hard to do so when you were quite openly being judged. _I'm not a horse..._Lyla kept her mouth shut as the woman laughed.

"_Lyla_… What a _pretty _little name. Are you sure you're not really here to work the beds, girl? Or do you take men _for free_? I would not be surprised…with that young little body. Already filling out nicely I see. What _fun_ you must have with the boys, little mouse" The woman smacked her bottom, eliciting a squeak. She immediately backed away, huffing as her brow furrowed.

"I'm her to clean, m'am. _Nothing more. _I've never…_taken_ anybody and I can hardly manage to speak with boys…" She blushed as she trailed off and clutched her arms in front of herself. A great laugh sounded from the older woman.

"_A virgin_! Why in the seven hells is a mousy little thing like you here, girl? Do you know what this place is? Do you hear those screams upstairs? Tell me Ros didn't pick up another poor dim-wit!" The woman ridiculed her as she stood in place self-consciously. She knew it was a horrible idea for someone like her to work as a maid at a pleasure-house…But there was nothing else she could do…selling her body was not what her mother and father would have wanted for her.

A door opened on the far side of the room as a familiar face entered.

"Ros!" Lyla ran to the red-haired woman and hugged her tightly. The woman returned the affection and patted her messy blonde head before pulling away and facing the brunette woman.

"Welcome, Lyla. What is going on here?" She spoke harshly as she directed her full attention towards the vile woman, who now wore a displeased scoff.

"This _little virgin_ here says she's the new maid. Thinks she's too good to be one of us," Lyla frowned as the woman pointed a painted finger at her and hissed with spite. Ros stepped forward and stared down at the woman.

"She's here to clean. _Only_ to clean. Do you understand—or have you been _made slow_ by all the cocks you've shoved down your throat today?" Ros crossed her arms and the woman merely glared and silently left the room.

With the disturbance gone, the red-haired beauty turned to Lyla and smiled.

"She has no power over me. Men here only pay for her when it's from behind…She's jealous I'm sure—a pretty young thing with an unsoiled body is one thing she'll never be. Don't let her get to you. I hired you, and _I say_…you are here only to scrub the floors! _And_ deal with the _odious_ aftermath of-" Lyla blushed furiously as her hands went to cover the red head's mouth. The woman giggled as she held her hands up in surrender.

Ros had been her friend since childhood. When her father passed away a fortnight ago, Ros promised to get Lyla honest work. She had lost her mother when she was but a young child, and now that her father was gone she was left with no living relatives besides her older brother…who had taken the black years before she was born. She was alone in Winterfell…_But she had Ros_.

"I point to it, and you clean it. That's all you have to do. Now, go change into your work frock while I get you some hairpins. You never could tame that golden mop…You're not secretly _a Lannister_, are you? Gods above, you'd be the _least scary_ of them all!" Ros grinned as Lyla rolled her eyes and took the worn frock from her friend's clutches. It was uncommon in the North for one to have blonde hair…It was also less popular due to the well-known and despised blondes of the Lannister family. She had always been teased about it…There was a jest in the Winterfell village that every blonde peasant was excluded from the Lannister name for being either too poor or too simple.

She bit her lip in concentration as she finished tying the frock up at her waist. She was frail, but full in the places that were deemed to matter. She didn't have the extraordinary bust of Ros, but she was plump at the bottom with blooming curves and a sensible chest that only made her more uncomfortable around boys. There was one boy in particular that she had never dared spoken to…and she had only admired him from afar since childhood.

She had been seven years of age when the boy saved her from a group of bullies. They had cornered her and pulled at her hair, mocking the color of it—like mustard seeds they said. He chased them away. She blushed at the memory…He had said with the kindest smile on his face that her hair was like summer—warm and bright. And then she ran away like a frightened critter from him in embarrassment.

That moment was the only interaction she ever had with Jon Snow. She knew who he was—everyone in Winterfell knew who he was. The bastard son of Lord Stark…But she only thought of him as the kind boy that had saved her...and the boy that she was hopelessly in love with. Since that day, she watched him from a safe distance, witnessing his good heart and gentle manner. Hiding outside of the training grounds, she would watch him and his brother Robb practice every day…She had almost been caught multiple times, but she ran away before he could see her. At least she thought she had never been caught… Lyla groaned at her strangeness. He didn't even know her name. It felt abnormal following him around and watching him in secret for so many years.

_He was special._ Boys were always cruel to her as a child. After her fifteenth name day, her body slowly began to mature. She secretly believed it was a manner of betrayal. The very same boys were now making more _crude_ comments—but Ros made sure to keep the prying hands away. She was, after all, the most sought after woman amongst most men in Winterfell. Ros was revered for her rich red locks and rather supple assets…and her skill when it came to pleasuring men. Lyla's face always went red whenever Ros would complain about clients. It was always, _"Their cock was small for such a proud man"_ or _"That one didn't know where to put it". _Almost everything she knew about men came from Ros's stories…and that only made her more afraid. According to the explicit tales she had heard, men were rough. dishonest pigs that took pleasure from anything with a hole…But she refused to believe Jon Snow was like them.

The door opened as Ros entered the room once more. Hairpins in her clutches, she approached the short blonde and motioned for her to turn. Lyla obeyed as her friend pinned her hair in an attempt to keep the tangled mess away from her face.

"Your hair is always blocking that sweet little face! It's like you've been rolling about in a bed! Is there something I don't know?" Ros teased as she finished pinning back the disheveled locks. Lyla smiled as she took a step back with a cheeky grin.

"_Yes_…I secretly like to sleep in bed _all day long_! Now, what are my first duties for today?" She humored her friend as the woman gave a hearty laugh in return.

"Come, the tables in one of our bedchambers need to be scrubbed…_It_ doesn't always happen in a bed…" Lyla gently smacked Ros on the arm as she internally shuddered. The less she knew about what she had to clean, the better. The redhead simply laughed and showed her to the bedchambers.

"I'll be back with some rags and a bucket. It may take a while—this place rarely has any decent cleaning cloth…_Unsurprisingly._ Stay put and _don't_ leave this room. You don't want to be caught walking around this place without me," Ros waved as she left to retrieve the cleaning supplies. Lyla stood near the open door, waiting for Ros to return. She looked at the table on the side to see dark spots staining the wood surface…She gagged—today was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Come on, Jon, you're a man now! You've yet to bed a woman!" Robb dragged the dark haired man inside of the pleasure-house as Theon laughed from behind them.

"He's not even kissed a girl before! Maybe he's got a stone for a prick," the Greyjoy joked through laughter as Robb grinned and shook his head. Jon wore a frown as he glared ahead at nothing in particular.

It was his eighteenth name-day and his brother had taken him from the training grounds to "celebrate". In truth, he was nervous. In all his years he had never been with a girl…He was a bastard after all...the product of a whore…It pained him to think that he could possibly bring another nameless bastard into the world. It was, quite clearly, not something that was understood by his companions in the current situation. Jon remained silent as they entered the establishment only to be greeted with a powerfully musky odor and muffled moans. The Greyjoy walked ahead of them towards a scantily clad brunette as he brandished a smirk. The woman smiled at him as she batted her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If it isn't _the Kraken_...What can _I do_ for you today?" She smiled as she glanced back at the two men behind him.

Jon turned to leave but Robb clutched his arm and pulled him back before he could escape. Filled with brewing anger, Jon clenched his fists. He would not lay with a woman. _He would not_.

"Robb, I'm heading back to the training grounds," He spoke lowly as he stared at his brother. The man sighed and smiled at him in return as he patted his shoulder.

"Brother, I speak for all of us, you _need_ a good lay. These women know what they are doing. You'll thank us later," Robb then pulled him further into the building before sitting him down at a table.

"We'll have a drink first," Robb pulled out some coppers and placed them on the table. The woman sauntered over and picked up the coins. As she pulled the coppers off the wooden surface, she lightly grazed Jon's arm with her fingers while she flashed him a wicked smile. He pulled his arm away uncomfortably and glared at his brother and the Greyjoy as she went to retrieve their drinks.

"No." Jon let out simply as his Robb's eyes widened.

"_No_? Jon—you'll at least have a drink with us! It's a celebration—_your_ celebration! Don't tell me you want to return to the castle and swing that bloody sword around in the cold," Robb ruffled his brother's dark curls as the woman returned with their drinks. Jon pushed his flagon away and stared at the table as a series of feminine screams were heard from the upper levels. He blushed and tried to mentally block out the sounds.

"I prefer the training grounds…" His face felt hot as the muffled moans grew louder.

Robb smiled sympathetically and stood with Jon in his grasp. He looked over to the brunette.

"Do you have any girls available? My brother here needs to have some fun today," He questioned as the woman seemed to puff out her chest.

"You're looking at her, _sweetie_. A nice, strong boy like you must be _big_. I bet you've had many women. I hear all bastards have big cocks. I love _Snows_," She eyed Jon up and down as he glared at the ground. Her words made his eyes narrow—the word bastard was not something to take so lightly. He glared silently at his brother. Robb gave a polite smile.

"Do you have any…_other_ girls today?" He questioned as the woman's smile faded. She crossed her arms in clear offense.

"No _other_ girls today…" The woman paused before a smirk crossed her face.

"_Actually_…We _do_ have a girl available. _Mousy little thing_, though. I think she'll do _real nice_…Let me show you to her," She led Robb and Jon up the stairs and down a narrow corridor. As they passed each door, groans were heard from within—Jon's face grew redder with every step that Robb dragged him. They finally came to a stop before an open door where a short girl was standing with her back turned as she balanced her weight on each foot as if waiting. Robb smiled as the girl turned and stared at them in a startled manner. She looked so innocent...She would be perfect. He nudged his brother in a knowing manner and Jon looked up only to have his breath catch in his throat.

Messy golden hair was pinned back to reveal a sweet face with large blue eyes and youthful features as the girl stared back at him with an almost alarmed expression.

_ He knew that hair_. He had seen the wind catch those familiar golden strands as she ran from his sight. He had caught whispers of golden tips as she ducked behind the walls about the training grounds. In all of those faint sightings, he tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but it was always hidden behind long golden locks.

He knew this girl—he had been waiting to finally meet her for ten long years. _She was the girl that ran from him_...

At first he thought it was because of his last name…But then he spotted a ghost of a blonde head every day at the perimeter of the training grounds. As soon as he looked her way, she would hide or run. He had always been fixated on her—the mysterious girl with sunny hair that seemed to fall all over the place. She was now standing right before him…and she was lovelier than he ever could have imagined. There was something soft about her…something that seemed to draw him in and pull at his heart.

He blushed as Robb patted him on the back and pushed him inside the bedchambers. Before Jon could protest, the door was slammed shut and a lock was heard from the outside. He heard Robb chuckle from outside.

"Have fun, brother! You'll thank me later!" And with that, the room went silent, only the disturbing sounds of muffled moaning heard from adjacent rooms.

Lyla felt her heart lurch in her chest. _It was Jon Snow_….She could hardly believe the current situation. What was he doing in the pleasure house? Her brow furrowed. Was he like those men Ros spoke of? She waited with aprehension as he cleared his throat and offered her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to come here…you…_I know you_," He gave a weak smile as he stood in place. Stormy eyes met hers with the deepest sincerity. Lyla's shoulders relaxed with relief—he truly was not like most men. A blush met her cheeks.

"You do not know me, Jon…But I…Know you _quite well_," She admitted as her hands trembled at her sides. How did _he_ possibly know her? There was no way he could remember her—or so she thought. Jon felt his heart warm as she said his name.

"When I was a child…I met a girl with golden hair…Like the sun. That girl ran from me like she had seen a ghost," He smiled softly as her face grew hotter. _So he did recognize her_…Before she could speak up, he gave a light laugh and ran his hand through his black curls as he spoke with a light blush.

"Since then I've caught glimpses of gold at the training grounds every day. I know it was you…Why do you hide?" He glanced up at her and she felt like melting into the stained floorboards. _This was most embarrassing_.

"I…I was afraid to face you…So I just admired you from afar…" She blushed.

Jon's eyes widened—she…_admired_ him? It should be him expressing his wonder. In truth, one of the many reasons he spent time in the training grounds was to see the familiar yellow head that seemed to be present every day for the past ten years without failure. He had grown to enjoy the strange company—and he had tried to catch her on multiple occasions, but she was too quick. He had insisted upon returning to the training grounds because he wanted to see her, to hopefully catch the girl behind the halo of hair. And here she was—more beautiful than ever he imagined.

"What…is your name?" He licked his lips nervously. She stared up at him and internally tried to calm her frantic nerves.

"Lyla…" She blushed. Jon smiled as her sweet voice spoke an even sweeter name.

"Lyla... You can just call me Jon…" He blushed as she softly returned the smile.

They both stood silently, their faces growing even redder as salacious moaning sounded from another room.

They both sensed some unspoken attraction—there was one thing they had in common and it seemed to creep through in their blushing cheeks and shy gazes. _They were both virgins_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I can't wait for things to get even more sexually awkward. Jon Snow is a dear and I can't wait to make him naughty. Ugh, almost all my fanfictions are somehow references to songs by The 1975...I can't stop myself. Please review and favorite. I love reading your feedback and reactions! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been busy updating my other stories and completing work for final exams. I can't wait to push poor Jon out of his little comfort zone…_Ah, the wonders of fanfiction_. Thank you for your patience, guys! Enjoy!

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains mature content/subject matter.

* * *

Chapter 2- Sparks and Flames

* * *

Jon stared in awkward silence at the girl before him. Distant moaning cut through the tense silence of the room. By the Gods, he was in a damned _whore-house_…He cleared his throat and felt his face grow even warmer.

"Why are you here?" He did not want to be rude. She was just far _too lovely_ to be one of these…_women_. But he knew practically nothing on such a matter. He internally prayed to the Gods with all his heart that she was not _one of them_.

Screams sounded from the adjacent chambers as a loud series of rapid thumps hit the wall. Lyla stared at the ground in utter mortification. This was _not_ how she expected to meet Jon Snow. A sudden realization hit her and she frowned—why exactly was he_, of all people, here in a pleasure house_? He _had_ told her he did not want to be here…But most men were not worth their word. She silently hoped that he was indeed different.

"Why are _you_ here…?" She glanced up at him hesitantly, emphasizing the fact that he was indeed in a whorehouse himself. Jon froze under her wide gaze and blushed harder.

"Today is my eighteenth name-day…I was brought here by my brother to celebrate…sorry…" He smiled solemnly in apology as she nodded in understanding and great relief. _He was a good man indeed._ Before she could speak, a knock sounded from outside the door. They both turned and Lyla's face lit up as a familiar voice cursed loudly from the other side.

"I'm going to _strangle_ that _devious _bitch! Hold on, _Lyla_!" The reassuring voice of Ros sounded from outside the door before a brief pause was heard.

"Whoever is in there, if you so much as _touch _her, _I swear by all the Gods I will tear your cock off and feed it to you on a bloody slab_!" Ros threatened lowly before leaving quickly to retrieve the keys to the lock. Jon stared at the blonde before him in slight bewilderment as she shifted uncomfortably.

"It's a bit funny…You see, _I'm only a maid here_…" She explained while blushing awkwardly. Jon had done nothing to deserve the terribly menacing threats of Ros...He had been nothing but respectful. _How embarrassing! _Looking up, she watched with a blush as the dark haired man smiled. _He was even more handsome up close… _

"I had my suspicions. _It's_…good to know you have somebody watching over you here," His mouth grew into a grin as he referred to the woman who had quite blatantly threatened to _emasculate_ him. He was secretly elated that the girl before him was indeed not an object to be used for men's pleasure. _She would make a lovely wife_…Jon immediately stopped himself as his thoughts trailed into forbidden territory. _What was he thinking_? If she was going to marry any man, it would never be him…_a shameful bastard_. He frowned with self-contempt as the sound of keys was heard from the opposite side of the door.

A flash of red was seen as a woman with fiery hair made her way into the chambers, the door crashing rather violently against the stone wall as she quickly rushed forward. Jon remained hushed as the red-head glared and brushed past him harshly before she hugged the blonde at his side.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he? Fucking bastards with their _pricks_ constantly at reign…" Lyla's face was pulled tightly into Ros's suffocating chest and she blushed in embarrassment before being released. Ros turned to threateningly approach Jon, a malicious look about her_._ She brought a painted finger up to hostilely jab Jon on the chest, earning a most bemused look from the taciturn man. Lyla cringed._ Oh Gods…_

"You _bloody_ Bastard! Look at these _pretty _black curls…I bet the girls _never_ say _no_ to you. Well listen up, _pretty-boy_—some girls are too good to ride that little quill-sized cock of yours! Don't even _look at her_, you perverse cu-" Lyla pulled her friend away from Jon, her face crimson as she cut Ros's misplaced insults off short.

"He's not like that, Ros! _He's_…" Lyla paused as Ros gave her a quizzical look and Jon cleared his throat in slight discomfort. She approached her friend and quickly whispered the rest to her.

"He's _the boy_…the one I watch at the training grounds… _the one_," Lyla immediately regretted sharing this information as Ros's lips immediately pulled into a mischievous grin. She knew all about Lyla's secret infatuation…but she _did not know_ the _object_ of her affections was _Ned Stark's bastard_! A low laugh escaped the red-head before she circled Jon like a hawk, her eyes inspecting him from his winter boots to his thick curly black locks.

"_Jon Snow, eh_? Very interesting…_eccentric_ taste…You like them _quiet_, don't you?" Ros mused to Lyla as Jon stared blankly at the woman. Lyla resisted the urge to cringe and shrink towards the ground. _Why did Ros have to say that_? She mustered up the most pitiful look she could and hoped that Ros would not tease too harshly now that she knew the identity of the infamous boy from the training grounds. Seeming to catch her pleading expression, Ros sighed dramatically and offered the man a brief apology. _Thank the Gods_.

"I'm sorry, dear. _I won't castrate you_. Just keep those sword-wielding hands to yourself, _boy_," The red-head gave a wink and Jon shifted uncomfortably. Ros leaned over to Lyla and hissed out a teasing whisper.

"_Very_ nice…! Although I always assumed you were in those dreadfully dull grounds for the other one…" Lyla nearly choked at her friend's assumption that she fancied Robb Stark. She frowned and discreetly flashed Ros a funny face at the suggestion before Jon's low voice cut through the silence.

"I want to see you_ …" _He instantly grew flustered as he realized how wrong that proposition had sounded. He took a step forward before amending his statement with a hot face.

"I want to see you _again_…In the training grounds," He gave her an earnest look, internally praying to the Gods that she would accept. For years he had dreamed of one day seeing the mysterious blonde walk out into the grounds without hiding or shrinking away from him.

Lyla felt her heart melt at his words. She had always wanted to spend time with him—to watch from a close distance as he skillfully wielded his sword and shield whilst training. To have him look at her as she looked at him…Without thinking, she went forward and lightly hugged Jon before giving her response.

"I would love to meet you there. I will be there tomorrow, as always…_Only not hiding_…" She blushed at the ridiculous manner in which she had been acting for so long a time. It was indeed pathetic that she had been sneaking about for so many years…and it was mortifying that Jon had been well-aware of her presence and ardent attention towards him the entire time…

Jon went stiff when Lyla rushed forward to give him an innocent hug. He had never come in such close contact with a woman…and it felt both terrifying and pleasant at the same time. It was only when she spoke, eagerly agreeing to meet him, that an uncommon sensation spread to his lower region. Jon's face beat with blood at the realization that there was indeed blood flowing to _another_ part of his body…_he was growing painfully aroused_.

"I have to go…" He turned his head abruptly, hiding his red face as he quickly made his way to the open doorway, standing there with his back to the room before he gathered the strength to speak again.

"See you tomorrow, then…_Lyla_…" He could hardly bare the jolt of pleasure he felt at the mere act of saying her name…He needed to get out of there, _now_.

"Bye, _Jon_…" Lyla smiled wide as his name escaped her lips like a pure breath of fresh air. Jon nodded his turned head in silent response, and she could see the faint smile across his lips before he left.

Lyla sighed heavily as she stared at the doorway which Jon had just been standing. It felt as if she had just woken up from a strange dream…She could hardly gather her thoughts as she realized she was indeed meeting Jon in the training grounds tomorrow…_face to fac—_

"_OWW!" _Lyla yowled in pain as her deep train of thought was broken by a sharp pain on the nape of her neck. She looked over with a glare to see Ros standing beside her.

"What? _Somebody_ needed to pinch you…We need to get moving and find you something to wear for _your lovely, handsome, Jon Snow tomorrow_…You need to wipe that somber look off his face…and put _a tent_ in those trousers," Ros leered, making Lyla choke with a laugh of disbelief, her face rivaling a tomato. _Ros had only just been threatening to cut off his manhood…_Lyla sighed with a weak smile.

"Alright then, _but Gods_, _absolutely_ _no_ tents…" Lyla pleaded with a knowing smile as Ros grinned and dragged her out of the room to go find a suitable dress. Little did she know, the fiery redhead was internally scheming. The two virgins needed a bit of a friendly push…or perhaps a _massive_ _shove_. Ros chuckled to herself evilly under her breath—she had _just_ the right frock for a _shove…_

* * *

Jon made his way into the downstairs tavern and dashed towards the exit. Robb noticed his brother making his way rapidly outside, a struggle evident on his features. Immediately the man stood from his seat and placed his coin down for the drink. He looked to the side to see Theon had slid off into a corner with the older brunette whore. The Greyjoy's gaze met Robb with a smirk before the young wolf shook his head and waved Theon off, signaling for him to stay. Theon's smug smile grew as he eagerly turned his attention back to the whore on his lap.

Robb quickly reached the exit where Jon had left, following his brother. Outside, he caught sight of Jon all the way across the path, heading at an alarming pace towards the castle. Jogging lightly to catch up, Robb grinned wolfishly as he reached his brother's side.

"How was it? Your first woman?" He questioned with a light-hearted chuckle before Jon stopped in his tracks, his jaw tense and his gaze directed forward seriously.

"Nothing happened," He spoke as his stormy eyes remained on the castle ahead. Robb's smile faded and he grabbed his brother's arm.

"I'd already a feeling _that_ would not happen, brother. You think I didn't recognize that golden head? Now say got a name or I will bloody ask the lass for you _myself_," He shook Jon's shoulder playfully before Jon gave a small smile.

"Lyla…"His dark eyes pooled with fondness as his somber expression eased somewhat upon speaking the name. Robb nodded in approval, his arm circling around Jon's neck as he ruffled his hair teasingly.

"Caught your eye, hasn't she? Never thought I'd see the day!" Jon smiled helplessly as his brother teased him.

"_Shut up_," Jon stated simply with a small smile and a huff as Robb laughed and threw an arm over his shoulders.

"So when are you to meet this _enigmatic_ beauty again?" Robb raised his eyebrows mischievously as Jon shook his head at his brother's suggestive expression.

"Tomorrow," His eyes seemed to soften at the thought, and Robb immediately noted the significant change. Robb gave his brother a strange smile—he knew exactly how to help Jon woo the girl. Innocent love, after all, was quite rare in the world…Especially if it was mutual across two parties. All the reticent young man needed was a _little shove_…and Robb was most happy to do some dirty work for Jon's own good. Yes, Robb had some tricks up his sleeve...

* * *

"Ros…are you _sure_ about this one?" Lyla tugged intently at the neckline of the dress, hoping to pull it up further. It was much _too low_ and exceedingly tight around her torso…In front of her, Ros examined the girl with stern eyes and a pointed finger.

"You _cannot _back out now. You look ravishing, my dear. But if you _wish_ to have a dress, _stop bloody_ pulling at the damned thing. You'll tear the seams…and _then_ I'll make you brace the cold in nothing more than your little boots_. Imagine_— the _chivalrous_ Jon Snow gazing upon your bare and shivering form…Would he offer you his coat, or something _hot and har-" _Lyla cut her friend off with an embarrassed cry, firmly placing her hands over the woman's mouth before she could say any more.

"I'll wear the bloody dress!" Lyla announced with a pink face. The red-head smiled, happy to have gotten her way in the matter.

"_Good_! Now, I _would _move on to tame that mess of hair, but we shall let _the beast_ have its way today…I think that Jon Snow boy_ likes it wild_…" Ros snickered lowly at her duplicitous words as Lyla buried her face in her hands. She had only a while before it was time to meet Jon in the training grounds…and the longer she waited, the more anxious she felt.

"I think I'm ready. Let's go, Ros," Lyla began walking to the back door leading outside. Opening the door, she passed through into the daylight before turning to see Ros standing firmly on the other side with a wide grin. _No, no_…

"You _must go alone_. _Have fun!" _Lyla dashed towards the door only to have it shamelessly shut on her, the unmoving bolt latch indicating that Ros had locked it. She sighed before treading onward, silently cursing her evil friend for forcing her into the cold in a dress that did not shield her chest from the biting air.

Walking along the path towards the castle, she tried to ignore the comments and glares she got from men and women at her less than modest state of dress. _Oh Gods…_Lyla silently prayed to the Gods that Jon would not think ill of her when she reached the training grounds...Jon was a kind man though—he would not judge her for her clothes..._Right_?

* * *

Jon frowned at the sight of Robb standing at the far edge of the training grounds—pretending to be busy with sword-work as he occasionally stole a furtive glance in Jon's direction. Robb had assured him he would not intervene in the meeting, but he had instead promised to stay close by to "_raise morale_". The dark-haired man exhaled tiredly. He had a burning suspicion that his brother was up to something…but he said nothing as he was slightly relieved at the prospect of not having to be entirely alone with Lyla. He did not trust himself not to embrace her and never let go. His body's shameless reaction to her also put him in a state of great unease. Never before had he wanted another being until he met her…and it terrified him to think what he would do if he got her alone again.

Turning to face the outer castle walls, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of a particular head of light gold approaching. But it was not the view of disheveled blonde locks that made him tense. His eyes trailed down to stare at the body hugged in tight dark blue velveteen. He felt his face grow evener warmer at the sight of her exposed chest and collarbone. _By the Gods_…

Before she reached him, Jon began walking forward rapidly, his nervous gaze focused on the frozen ground beneath him as he shrugged out of his heavy fur winter coat.

"_You'll freeze_," He said firmly, an almost pained expression on his face as he mustered up every ounce of will to look anywhere but the smooth expanse of her chest. With his head turned away from the girl, he could see Robb direct him a strange look from across the training grounds. Furrowing his brow at his brother's confusing gesture, he realized Robb was motioning for him to face the girl. _Damn_.

Hesitantly, dark grey eyes turned to focus on the fair face of the girl before him. From such a close distance, he could see a faint dusting of freckles across her cheeks in the pale outdoor light. Her eyes were as clear as the blue sky during summer and her hair was as wild and untamed a mass of pale gold waves as the day he had first met her. He felt his heart ache at the sight of her. _She was beautiful._

Jon gathered his courage to gently bring the thick winter coat around her, carefully covering her chest with a blush before she clasped the ends and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you…I was locked out before I could get my coat…" Lyla internally cringed at her embarrassing excuse for arriving so improperly. She glanced up sheepishly at the man and nearly gasped when she saw a gorgeous smile spread across his handsome face.

"_You're beautiful_," He stated genuinely, his dark eyes lighting up with deep affection. Lyla felt herself go red in the ears, and she nervously tried to push back a lock of hair which irritatingly brushed her cheek in the cold breeze.

"Thank you…" She smiled, fussing with her hair as a stronger gust of wind blew the lock back into her face. _I must look mad..._

A gloved hand suddenly brushed across her cheek to gently push the lock of hair behind her ear. Lyla froze, shakily inhaling as she tried to relish in the tender touch. She stared forward at the man, her eyes meeting his piercing gaze with a silent longing. Jon unconsciously brushed her pale cheek with his thumb before he searched for something to keep her hair in place behind her ear. Looking around in the loose pockets of his undercoat, he felt something unusual. He frowned lightly, reaching into the pocket to pull out a light yellow flower. Jon looked at the flower in brief confusion—a yellow winter poppy. He quickly looked over to his brother to see the man wearing a mischievous grin and a knowing expression. That sneaky, _clever _man. Jon smiled.

Reaching out with the yellow poppy, he delicately brushed her hair further back to securely settle the poppy stem behind her ear. His eyes softened at the sight of the flower holding back her hair.

"There," He breathed out, satisfied with the flower's placement. It suited her very well.

Lyla reached up to brush her fingertips along the edge of the flower, blushing with a shy smile.

Jon knew it then, that he truly loved the girl before him. With a yellow poppy resting behind her ear…His lips twitched upwards at the lovely shade of red which graced the top of her ear against the light petals of the flower. An urge swept over him, and the desire to claim her lips seared within him…Slowly, he began to lean in…

"I hate to interrupt…But father requires our presence at once. There's been a deserter at the wall…"Jon was broken out of his trance as he looked over to see Robb standing a few feet away from them. The man wore an apologetic look as he bowed his head to Lyla. Jon sighed, feeling as if he had been woken from a pleasant dream. He had been so close…He looked down at the girl, smiling sadly.

"I have to go. Will I see you when I come back?" He gave her a hopeful look. Lyla nodded her head eagerly. He gave her a charming smile in return and her heart beat with anticipation. Is he going to kiss me?

"Good. Meet me by the Heart Tree," He smiled, nodding respectfully before awkwardly turning to leave with Robb at his side. He internally cursed his reluctance in the chance to kiss her. He was not good with women and he knew nothing about romance or courting…He exhaled tiredly before he heard someone quickly approaching from behind.

"Jon, wait!" He heard Lyla's voice call out and he turned to see the girl right behind him. His eyes widened and he froze in shock as she rose on her toes to plant a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. Jon stared down in bewilderment as she pulled away, lowering herself with a shy smile and blushing cheeks.

"I will return your coat…_when you properly kiss me_, Jon Snow," She eyed him briefly before running away. Her face felt so hot, that the persistent winter breeze no longer seemed so cold. Lyla had never been so bold in her life…But when he did not kiss her, something within her had sparked. _Did I just tease a man and threaten to keep his coat?_ She blushed in mortification, but smiled to herself at the warm feeling of his large coat around her shoulders. It smelled of him—like crisp evergreen and warm musk…

In the training grounds, Jon stood by his chuckling brother, speechless as he watched the young woman sprint away from them. He still felt the ghost of her soft lips against the corner of his mouth, and he wanted more than anything to claim them with his own. Something within him had been ignited, and there would be no more holding back when he returned. The damned coat was _not_ what he wanted—he wanted her and everything beneath it.

* * *

Well, Jon's fire has officially been lit! Hurrah, he deserves a pat on the back! It only took a little spark and a few pushes, but they're getting there! I would hate to keep you guys waiting with awkward blushing and puppy-loving forever. Although Jon is naturally a reserved man of few words…We shall have some fun with a naughty Jon soon! But that is for future chapters…You'll just have to wait and see! I also can't wait to have the King's party arrive in Winterfell. I love bringing more characters into the mix…


End file.
